


Silence Is For The Weak- DR1 Rewrite

by soapparentlyyouwannafight



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, M/M, Protagonist Takemichi, Still deciding whos the support, Togami isn't a total douche, Toko isnt so..........toko, no seriously aint nobody straight tbh, screw it were having 2 antags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapparentlyyouwannafight/pseuds/soapparentlyyouwannafight
Summary: Danganronpa THH but add a little bit of spice
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Asahina Yuta/Yukimaru Takemichi, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Kuwata Leon/Naegi Makoto, OC/Oowada Mondo
Kudos: 7





	Silence Is For The Weak- DR1 Rewrite

**Author's Note:**

> Takemichi will be the protag 
> 
> Junko and Mukuro are two seperate people who have no relations to each other.
> 
> Genocide and Toko are two different people who have no relations to each other.
> 
> Toko has her UDG design
> 
> Yuta is the same height as Makoto since his canon height compared to Takemichi's is shookening
> 
> Sloppy writing since I usually write GC fanfics on wattpad so im stuck in that habit.
> 
> Takemichi and Mondo talk like normal people but are still yk.......them
> 
> Theres gonna be one oc but they aint gonna be that relevant but relevant but not relevant but relevant.
> 
> Daiya didn't die, he just suffered bad injuries.

You know how you get lucky but you don't understand how or why it happened. Or maybe it's fate or something like that

Takemichi: Still find it pretty surprising that both of us got in.

Mondo: Still find it really fuckin stupid that an Ultimate Biker Gang Leader and The Ultimate Motorcyclist are in the same class.

Takemichi: Not wrong, should we go in now?

Mondo: No, let's do that dramatic shit they do in movies where they stare at the door and soak it in or some shit.

Takemichi would push Mondo through the door before walking through.

Mondo: HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR-

Takemichi: Heh, It felt fun.

A weird smoke would start circling around the room

Takemichi: Don't remember Hopes Peak having a smoke sho-

Mondo: SOPORIL-

Takemichi: Fuck.....is............soporil.

Mondo: Saw it.......in a game........once.

Mondo would then collapse

Takemichi would then collapse shortly after

(Location: Unknown)

Time: Unknown

Takemichi would wake up in a random classroom on a desk, unaware of the location he is in.

Takemichi: Where....the hell am I.

Takemichi would notice a piece of paper on the desk

\------------------------------- |  
|  
Come to the Gym |  
\--------------------------------| 

Takemichi: The fuck.............

Location: Gym

Time: Unknown

Takemichi would walk into the Gym and see 19 other people but one stuck out to him.

Mondo: TAKEMICHI!

Mondo would run up to Takemichi and hug him

Takemichi: Woah, calm down Papa bear, thought you hated hugs.

Mondo: I do, I just thought you were dead.

Takemichi: Ok.......why are we here again?

Mondo: No fuckin clue, I think it might be for the ceremony I guess.

Takemichi: Probably right, so these are the rest of the students.

Mondo: Yup, also we have these tablets.

Takemichi would then notice that his pocket has a tablet.

Takemichi: Whoa, so is there anything good on it.

Mondo: Fraid not, All it shows so far is out Name, Ultimate and who we have introduced ourselves too.

Takemichi: Oh, so I gotta introduce myself to people.......

Mondo: uhuh.

Takemichi: This is gonna be annoying

???: You- Blondie.

Takemichi: Who the hell are you calling blondie.

???: Im trying to introduce myself to everyone so uh-

Takemichi: THen go on with it...

???: Rude, Anyways im Hifumi Yamada, The Ultimate Fanfic Creator, Or you can call me The Alpha and Omega.

Takemichi: Im never going to call you that.

Hifumi: Rude, Introduce yourself now since your wasting my time.

Takemichi: ............................

Takemichi: Takemichi Yukimaru, Ultimate Motorcyclist, are we done now.

Hifumi: Appears so.

Hifumi would walk away.

Takemichi: If everyone here act like him, im thinking about running over myself.

Mondo: Heh, you still got more people.

???: M-Mondo, Is it okay if I introduce myself.

Mondo: Go ahead Chi.

Takemichi: Chi?

???: Im C-Chihiro Fujisaki, The Ultimate Programmer.

Takemichi: Okay, are you a boy or girl since I don't want to mess up.

Chihiro: B-Boy.

Takemichi: Okay, Im Takemichi Yu-

Mondo: No need, already told him about you earlier.

Takemichi: Nice, well im off to go talk to these titty suckers.

Mondo: Ok- TITTY SUCKERS?

Takemichi: You heard me.

Takemichi would walk off.

Takemichi: Whos next............

Someone would then run behind Takemichi and grab onto his jacket.

???: HELP MEEEE

???: YUTA GIVE ME BACK MY HAIRCLIP!

???: NO!

???: Fine, let's play the hard way.

Takemichi: Whoa Whoa Whoa, Calm down and introduce yourselves since I don't even know you guys and one of you are grabbing onto my jacket.

???: Sorry, Im Yuta Asahina, The Ultimate Trackstar

???: And im Aoi Asahina, The Ultimate Swimming Pro, but just call me Hina.

Takemichi: Okay...........can you guys go back to fighting since-

Takemichi: Wait you guys are siblings.

Hina: Yup, Im the older one of course.

Yuta: BY A LITTLE BIT!

Takemichi: Okay........well im going to go talk other people even though you guys are the most intresting.

Yuta: WAIT! ATLEAST INTRODUCE YOURSELF!

Takemichi: ........Takemichi Yukimaru, The Ultimate Motorcyclist

Yuta and Hina would start writing on they're hands

Takemichi: What are you doing?

Hina: Oh, we write people's name on our hand three times so we don't forget.

Takemichi: Cool........ Well im going to finish this introduction stuff.

Yuta: Cool, See ya Michi.

Takemichi: Michi?

Yuta: If someone has more than 6 letters in they're name, I give them a nickname.

Takemichi: Okay.........

Takemichi would then hear a loud noise come from the other side of the gym.

Takemichi: Wha-

???: SORRY! I DIDNT THINK IT WAS GOING TO BE LOUD!

Takemichi would then walk towards the noise and see two people lugging a net, one of them, a male with black hair with they're hair died blue at the end with an Star shaped Ahoge with hazel eyes and a regular blue hoodie with chewed up looking hoodie strings and black shorts with ugg slippers on. The other person is a girl in a basic school uniform with blue hair.

???: Hey um.......can you help us pull this net.

Takemichi: Sure

*After setting up the net*

???: Thank! By the way, Im Sayaka Maizono, The Ultimate Pop Sensation.

???: And im K Deo, The Ultimate Setter.

Takemichi: Okay......wait isn't Setter the Volleyball Position.

K: YOU ACTUALLY KNOW!

Takemichi: Huh?

K: Sorry, most people think that im a table setter, not a Setter as in the volleyball position.

Takemichi: Ok, why did you guys get the net.

???: Sayaka! I need help with this.

Sayaka: COMING NAEGI!

K: We need the net since we want to play some volleyball for the time being.

Takemichi: Okay.

K: Can you help us find the volleyball's in the closet.

K would then point towards a large closet full of sports equipment

Takemichi: Sure.........

*in the closet*

???: I swear theres no volleyballs in here.

Sayaka: Doesn't seem like it.

Takemichi: Uh........did you guys not check the HUGE ASS CRATE FULL OF VOLLEYBALLS BY THE DOOR!

Takemichi would point to the crate of volleyballs by the entrance

???: .

Sayaka: .

K: .

???: I........am blind.

Takemichi: EH.

???: I should introduce myself heh, im Makoto Naegi, The Ultimate Lucky Student.

Takemichi: Lucky student?

Makoto: Well, I kinda got in by winning a raffle.

Takemichi: Sweet.

Takemichi would then pull a volleyball out of the crate and throw it to K

Makoto: Still mad at myself for not seeing it.

Sayaka: Haha, your funny Eggi.

Makoto: Im not that fu- EGGI!

Takemichi would then start giggling lightly

K: YOU CAN LAUGH? FOR SOME REASON I THOUGHT YOU WAS INCAPABLE OF SHOWING EMOTION.

Takemichi: Shut up, that didn't happen.

Sayaka: Totally did.

Takemichi: Im gonna go talk to other people, people that wont make me show emotions.

K: If you say sooooo.

Takemichi would walk out of the closet.

A loud scream out be heard from the other side of the auditorium

???: Where ya goin pretty boy~

???: Get this urchin away from me.

???: AWWWW MASTER TOGAMI DOESNT WANT ME.

Takemichi: Uh-

???: YOU! 

Takemichi: Me?

???: GET HER OFF OF ME DAMMIT.

Takemichi: Okay.........

???: TOUCH ME AND ILL STAB YOU

??? would hold her scissors up to Takemichi's neck

Takemichi: U-Uh

???: Jack, Get off of him now.

???: Sorrry Master Togami.

??? would remove the scissors from his face.

Takemichi: Theres alot to unpack here so can you introduce yourselves so I can finish this stupid thing.

???: Im Your friendly neighboorhood Ultimate Murderous Fiend, GENOCIDE JACK!

Takemichi: MURDEROUS FIEND?

Genocide Jack: Yup Yup, and your cute.

Genocide Jack would start getting closer to Takemichi where they're faces are inches apart

Takemichi: Move back I don't swing that way.

Genocide Jack: Woah we got a twink on our hand, guess that makes you somewhat better.

Takemichi: Huh-

???: Jack only kills adorable straight boys.

Takemichi: Makes sense.

???: Doesn't make sense why she wants to kill me but, guess that happens when your rich.

Takemichi: Huh?

???: Appears I need to introduce myself, I am Byakuya Togami, The Ultimate Affluent Progeny.

Takemichi: Dont know what the hell Affluent or Progeny means but im going to assume that it has something to do with being rich.

Togami: Eh.

Togami would then walk away with Jack right by his side.

Takemichi: That........happened.

???: Y-You there.

Takemichi would then turn around

Takemichi: Yes.

???: L-Let me introduce myself t-to you.

Takemichi: Alright, sure.

???: Don't think y-you will r-r-remember it but, im T-T-Toko Fukawa, The Ultimate W-Writing Progidy.

Takemichi: Okay, by any chance did you write From --------- to ~~~~~~~~.

Toko: YOU A-ACTUALLY KNOW THAT?

Takemichi: Kinda........I read a lot so I happened to find it, 

Toko: Y-YOUR PROBABLY ONLY D-DOING IT SO THEN YOU CAN C-C-CRITICIZE ME.

Takemichi: IT'S NOT LIKE THAT I SWEAR.

Toko: BULLSHIT, IF Y-YOU REALLY READ IT THEN TELL ME WHAT HAPPENS IN CHAPTER 11.

Takemichi: Fine, Anzu and her girlfriend walks in on Joe and Ranmaru fucking if im right.

Toko: Y-YOU....A-A-AREN'T DISGUSTED BY, T-TWO BOYS F-FUCKING!

Takemichi: No?

Toko: Heh, you probably only like it because you don't have a girlfriend so you get off of this.

Takemichi: It's not like that, I don't even like girls. I read this for my entertainment.

(Not me projecting myself onto Takemichi)

Toko: O-Oh.....Sorry for yelling at you........

Takemichi: It's alright I guess.

Toko: Can you tell me your ultimate now so I can finish this stupid thing.

Takemichi: Takemichi Yukimaru, The Ultimate Motorcyclist.

Toko: Huh...........gay motorcyclist, never seen that before.

Takemichi: Oh shush.

Takemichi would then start blushing madly.

Takemichi: Well, I got 8 other people to talk to, so ill talk to you later and I can help you write if you want.

Toko: I..........would like that.

Takemichi: Heh, ok.

Takemichi would walk towards the bleachers in the gym.

???: HOW DO YOU KEEP WINNING-

???: She's the ultimate gambler, keep that in mind.

???: I.....have to win.

Takemichi: .

???: Oh, hi Takemichi.

Takemichi: How do you know my name?

???: Talked to Mondo earlier, im Kyoko Kirigiri, The Ultimate Detective.

???: Guess I should introduce myself, my name is Kiyotaka Ishimaru, The Ultimate Moral Compass, I hope to help you on our educational crusade.

???: I am Celestia Ludenberg, The Ultimate Gambler. 

???: Names Junko Enoshima, Ultimate Fashionista.

Takemichi: Let me guess, you guys are playing Go-Fish are you.

Celeste: You can tell?

Takemichi: I happen to play it with my friends a lot, it usually ends with me winning.

Celeste: Hm.........this match is over, I want to go against you Mr.Yukimaru.

Takemichi: Okay?

Junko: Oh Cmonnnnnn I was probably going to win.

Celeste: We can always play later if you would like Ms.Enoshima.

Junko: YOUR ON!

Junko would then strut away before getting hit in the face with a volleyball.

K: SORRY!

Junko: K, YOU SON OF A BITCH!

Junko would then start charging at K 

Kiyotaka: NO VIOLENCE!

Kiyotaka would run off with them.

Kyoko: That............happened.

Celeste: Well.........I shall deal if that's okay.

Takemichi: Sure. 

Takemichi would then sit down across from Celeste as she drew.

Junko: Alright.........K is now crying because I stabbed him in the arm with my nail and now Taka is with him.

Kyoko: Wow.............

Celeste: Well your just in time because im about to face Mr.Yukimaru.

Takemichi: And your losing, just gonna say that right now.

Celeste: Ha...ha ha ha.

Celeste would then get straight into Takemichi's face with her finger pointed straight at him.

Celeste: DONT YOU EVER AND I MEAN EVER TRY TO THINK THAT YOUR BETTER THAN ME! 

Celeste would sit back down before giggling to herself.

Celeste: oops, guess that slipped.

Takemichi: Kyoko...........im scared.

Kyoko: Honestly, she did that to Junko earlier.

Junko: I learned my lesson.

Celeste: Alright so............8 cards?

Takemichi: Sure I guess.

(5 minutes of them playing)

Takemichi: Do you have a queen?

Celeste: Go fish!

Takemichi would take a card from the pile

Junko: Takemichi im sorry

Junko: Takemichi has 3 2's, 2 5's and a Jack.

Takemichi: JUNKO!

Kyoko would then lightly giggle to herself.

Takemichi: THIS AIN'T FUNNY- THIS IS BULLYING!

Celeste: Ok, give up now since theres almost no way for you to win.

Takemichi: Fine, I still need to introduce myself to four people.

Junko: Let me see your tablet.

Junko would snatch the pocket out of Takemichi's tablet

Takemichi: GIVE THAT BACK-

Junko: Wait-

Junko: Oh, you just need to talk to Leon, Hiro, Sakura and......................Mukuro.

???: I heard my name, is something wrong.

Junko: Speak of the angel, Sakura is here now.

Takemichi: Oh...............my..............buff.

???: I will make this quick since im tending to an injury that Junko caused, im Sakura Ogami, The Ultimate Martial Artist.

Takemichi: How.....are you that buff.

Sakura: I work out a lot.

Mondo: Yeah no shit, I tried to arm wrestle her and lost before I could even try.

???: Yeah it was pretty funny!

Mondo: OH SHIT- LEON DONT SCARE ME LIKE THAT.

???: Lemme think about it........no.

???: Oh, who's the short boy over here.

Takemichi: Im not short, your just tall.

???: No your just short, anyways im Leon Kuwata, The Ultimate Mu- Baseball Star.

Takemichi: Okay..........well im off to go find the other two people.

???: No need.

Takemichi: OH SH-

???: Scared you didn't I.

Takemichi: WELL NO SHIT!

???: Not sorry, im Mukuro Ikusaba, The Ultimate Soldier.

(im so tempted to put the sixteenth student)

Takemichi: Soldier? So you was in the army?

Mukuro: Yeah, I was only a sniper though.

Takemichi: What sniper did you mainly use?

Mukuro: The Lobaev Arms SVLK-14S.

Takemichi: Isn't that the most deadly sniper?

Mukuro: Yes and how do you know so much about snipers?

Takemichi: I like shooting games, sue me.

Mukuro: Very well then, I should be off.

Mondo: Okay, Takemichi, let me introduce you to Hiro.

Takemichi: Okay?

Mondo would then lead Takemichi to the south of the gym

Takemichi: Who is that?

Mondo: Seems like he fell asleep or something.

Takemichi: Do we wake him up?

Mondo: I got an idea!

Mondo: K GET OVER HERE.

K would run over with a volleyball

K: Yes?

Mondo: Spike him in the face with a volleyball.

K: Say less.

K would then spike a volleyball and hit Hiro in the gut.

???: OW! I WASNT ASLEEP I WAS JUST RESTING MY EYES.

Mondo: So.......sleeping.

???: Whatever, Im Yasuhiro Hagakure, im the Ultimate Clairvoyant.

Takemichi: Okay......why do you look old?

Yasuhiro: IT'S NOT MY FAULT I GOT HELD BACK A COUPLE OF TIMES!

Takemichi: Oh-

Mondo: It's complicated.

Takemichi: Well, im done with this stupid thing so-

A noise would be coming through the speaker.

???: Please come to the auditorium for a surprise~

Mondo: Aw hell yeah, finally something happens.

Yasuhiro: Eh.

(Location: Auditorium)

Time: 12:23

Togami: Alright, were here.

???: Oh, good.

A half black and white bear would jump out through the curtains of the auditorium.

Mondo: What the-

???: HELLO! I AM MONOKUMA!

Sayaka: Monokuma?

Monokuma: Duh

Junko: Cut to the fucking chase.

Monokuma: So mean Ms.Enoshima, well your here for a killing game.

Takemichi: Huh?

Hina: Killing game?

Monokuma: Did I stutter~

Mondo would then start bursting out in laughter

Monokuma: Is something funny Mr.Owada.

Mondo: Oh nothing just the fact that you really think were gonna fall for a fucking talking build a bear reject.

Monokuma: Oh you don't believe meeeee.

Monokuma would press a button 

Mondo: Hah, nothing happe-

As if on queue, bodies would start raining from the ceiling along with they're stench causing everyone to scream.

Monokuma: Now do you believe me.

Mondo: W-WHAT THE FUCK.

Sayaka: W-WHAT-

Celeste: If I may ask, what are the rules of this killing game.

Monokuma: Glad you may ask Ms.Ludenberg, You have to kill someone to get out of here, Thats right! You must kill someone to get out of here. Use anything you can to kill them. Decapitation, Drowing, Torturing, Stabbing, Cutting, Flattening, Frying THE POSSIBILITIES ARE ENDLESS.

Celeste: Thank you very much.

Takemichi: What if nobody kills.

Monokuma: Then you guys will stay here.

Hina: W-Why...........

Monokuma: Oh and a little heads up, if you guys dont kill within a week, the mole will be FORCED to kill or something happens to a certain person.

Kyoko: Mole?

Monokuma: You heard right Ms.Kirigiri, Theres a mole among the 20 of you.

Kyoko: What would happen if you was to kill the mole?

Monokuma: Easy, If you kill the mole, everyone gets to graduate except for the killer!

Kyoko: Ok...........

Monokuma: Ok is there anymore questions?

Everyone would be silent

Monokuma: ALRIGHT! MS.MAIZONO COME GET EVERYONES ROOM KEYS!

Sayaka: ...................

Monokuma: MISS MAIZONO!

Sayaka: ................

Monokuma would then run up to Sayaka

Sayaka: B-B-B-BACK UP!

Mukuro would then kick Monokuma before pushing him away.

Mukuro: Leave her alone dammit.

Monokuma: OHH AND WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT.

Mukuro would then pick up Monokuma and start bashing him against the floor.

Monokuma: MS IKUSABA- VIOLENCE- AGAINST-. SPEARS!

As if on que, a spear would come out of nowhere and impale Mukuro in the ankle.

Mukuro: W-WHAT THE FUCK. OW!

Monokuma: Now Ms.Ikusaba, you have now gotten me to introduce the SCHOOL RULES!

Mondo: SHES BLEEDING THE FUCK OUT! COULD YOU ATLEAST HALF A DECENT ANIMAL AND GET HER SOME MED STUFF OR SOME SHIT!

Monokuma: Ughhhh fine, ill put the rules on your tablets.

Monokuma would carry Mukuro into a random room somewhere inside the school.

Takemichi: W-What the hell just happened.

Takemichi froze as he tried to recall what just happened.

Mukuro just got impaled

Were stuck in this school

Someone has to die so they can leave


End file.
